


Teagan's Taoris Plot Bunnies

by Besitzt_Fics (Billxbesitztxmeinxherz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Besitzt_Fics
Summary: A collection of various unfinished stories where the plot's were strong but my will to finish was weak.





	1. Bonded Through War

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fics in various stages of completion that I thought deserved to exist in some form online.

Title: Love Bonded Through Blood and War

Main Pairing: Tao/Kris

Genre: AU, Historical

Warnings: Violence

Rating: NC-17

Chapters: 1/1

Summary:

 

 

There is a saying that all children in Tao’s city-state are taught from a young age: Either with your shield or on it.

 

Many times growing up, Tao had witnessed soldiers returning from summer war campaigns, marching through the city carrying what remained of their fallen comrades atop their companion’s shields. It was a gruesome sight, normally a few limbs, and the occasional decapitated head with the tongue lolling out and the bulging vacant eyes staring at the children who watched the procession stunned.

 

Tao, however, was never one of those children. Instead Tao had stood tall, shoulders back with his spine straight, as he watched what would no doubt be his fate in the near future.

 

Sparta was a city-state known for its specialization in military tact and rather harsh upbringing of its young. Only the bravest of warriors, whose ancestors had repeatedly proved their worth, held full citizenship as a Spartiate. All those too weak to take on Sparta were to be conquered as Helot; essential farming slaves to serve the full citizens of Sparta. Theirs was a society built on masculinity, strength, bravery, and unflinching loyalty to the state. As a Spartiate descendent, Tao was bound to serve his city upon reaching the proper age lest he want to face embarrassment and shame his family.

 

“You do not flinch when seeing a dead man?” A large warm hand rested on Tao’s shoulder but the youth did not bother turning to see the speaker. Tao already knew who it was.

 

“No. That solider has fought bravely and brought honor to his family. Ares, god of war, would be proud of his charge into battle.” Tao replied. “I would be happy to die such a death.”

 

“A good answer.” The hand squeezed Tao’s shoulder tightly and the young boy bit his lip in an attempt not to flinch.

 

“Kris,” Tao turned to the elder and smiled, “I have learned from the best.”

 

“I do not think it would be vanity on my part to agree with you.” Kris laughed and Tao laughed with him.

 

Kris was a glorious man to behold; he stood taller than most Spartan men, with a strong jaw and piercing black eyes. The man was cloaked in his common grey robe, kept short above the knee to help deal with the late summer heat, and thus revealing the many battle scars littering Kris’s body. Many times Tao had traced them in wonder, inquiring to hear the story of each one from Kris’s seemingly endless stock of war tales. Kris was a brave and well-known warrior who had brought Sparta honor many times over. Kris was fiercely loyal to the state, ruthless in battle, and quick to strike down those who fell out of line. Despite being the paragon of Spartan perfection, there was one oddity about Kris. It was also through this oddity that Kris had come to become Tao’s primary caregiver as assigned by the Spartan Assembly.

 

On the eve that Tao was born, the Spartan government had deemed the infant too weak for the world for Tao had not even wailed when birthed. Following the child had been placed beyond the city limits in the wilderness and left to die, lest the gods interfered. Luckily in Tao’s case, they did just that.

 

It was a Helot shepherd who had found Tao in the wood being protected and fed by an eagle. When the shepherd informed the Assembly of his discovery, the Assembly members quickly realized their mistake in their choice to expose the infant. Tao was brought back into the city to appease the gods, mainly the all-supreme Zeus whose eagle had protected the child. Three decades earlier, Kris had suffered the fate as he too was exposed as an infant. In Kris’s case, he had miraculously appeared at the foot of Athena’s temple one day. It was a clear sign that Kris was under the protection of the goddess of war and was publicly continued to be believed so as Kris excelled at warfare the older he grew. So it was no surprise when the fates interceded to save Tao that the child was placed in Kris’s care.

 

 


	2. Death of One, Birth of Another

Title: Death of One, Birth of Another  
Main Pairing: Tao/Sehun  
Side Pairing: Tao/Kris  
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hurt/comfort  
Warnings: Kris Crisis, OOC  
Rating: NC-17  
Chapter: 1/2  
Summary:  
Still recovering from the crushing blow that was Kris leaving him, Tao struggles to move on with life and get back on the path to being happy. In the background, Sehun is there to support Tao one hundred percent. Perhaps Tao was wrong to overlook the maknae in their rookie days. While Sehun may not be everything Tao thinks he wants, Sehun's everything Tao needs.   
  
  
When news had reached that Kris had no intentions of returning, it had thrown everyone for a whirl. The remaining eleven members of EXO had been unable to make sense of it despite all the obvious signs having been there. Kris had grown distant in recent months, sleeping more and keeping to himself. Sehun had overheard Kris speaking in hushed whispers on the phone with someone often at night but he'd chalked it up to Kris simply missing his mother again, as the Canadian group member often did. Sehun felt pity for their Chinese counterparts, they weren't as lucky in being able to see family but Kris had it the worst.

 

However, it was not Sehun's place to intervene. It had been no members place to pry into Kris's business; that was save for Tao. For as long as Sehun could remember, Kris and Tao shared a special bond that was apparent to all. 

 

Wherever Kris would go, Tao would follow. The two were inseparable even if it did appear that Kris found Tao pestering at times, which was understandable as Tao was often clingy or loud or just plain too much to handle. The dark haired man had a strong personality but that was one of the reasons Sehun had been drawn to Tao. 

 

Being a naturally quiet and shy person himself, Sehun had found comfort in his friendship with Luhan. Luhan, like Sehun, was reserved and his calm demeanor kept Sehun level headed in their early days. But what friendship with Luhan lacked was excitement, even Luhan had been becoming more distant and closed off lately. Sehun simply attributed it to the elder being upset over Kris's disbandment but he sensed something else was afoot. Sehun loved hanging out with Luhan, he really did, but the younger had matured over the years of their debut. He no longer felt the need to cling to Luhan like a security blanket and reassurance Luhan's presence brought. Sehun wanted something more than a calm night in when the others were out drinking. Sehun wanted excitement and there was no one better than Huang Zi Tao who came to mind. 

 

Since their rookie days, Tao had been flashy. The dark haired man had been the last member to join yet his attitude was anything but humble. Tao was guided by an intense drive, a gnawing inner hunger to succeed, which let Tao to stand tall and talk loudly. Sehun had admired Tao's fire from afar. He'd laughed at Tao's jokes when he told them, awed when Tao performed his material arts, and snickered at Tao's penchant for selcas all while determining that he wanted to be friends with this man. The language barrier had put a clinch in that plan though as, at the time, Tao was not even fluent in Korean. Instead Sehun had watched as Tao grew extremely attached to the rather intimidating Wu Kris. Luhan's proficiency in both languages was not needed to explain to Sehun that Tao had quickly found himself a new best friend. 

 

As time went on and Tao mastered Korean just as Sehun came out of his shell, the two forged a friendship. Friendship with Tao was everything Sehun expected it to be, as the two youngest got into continuous trouble around the dorm pulling pranks and making dares. It was somewhere around then Sehun began to realize his feelings of admiration for Tao's boldness ran much deeper and more intimately than he'd originally thought. Sehun didn’t know what was wrong with him. He found himself watching Tao at dance practices, as he usually had done previously, but now his eyes were drawn to the sinuous curve of Tao’s spine or his flushed face. Sehun found himself shuddering when Tao would affectionately cling onto him and at night, adolescent lust had Sehun jerking himself off furiously to the image of Tao in his mind. Sehun had felt shame the first morning after his bedroom activities but Tao still smiled at Sehun the next morning, Sehun’s paranoia that Tao would somehow know of his dirty secret unfounded.

 

Being brought into Tao's inner circle came with the knowledge of Tao's private life, especially in regard to Kris.

 

Sehun really didn’t want to know, he could have lived without knowing this side of Tao’s life, but it was bound to happen sometime.

 

It had happened by accident one night when the entire group planned on going out to dinner. Tao was complaining of a fever and Kris had volunteered to stay home to mind Tao. Everyone else was in the van outside when Sehun had run back inside the dorms to retrieve his forgotten wallet. They’d maybe only been gone for about five minutes at this point in time so Sehun was surprised to see that the couch Tao and Kris had been occupying was now vacant.

 

Sehun had just picked up his wallet, about to run back outside to the waiting car, when he heard the faintest thud from somewhere back in the dorm bedrooms. What happened next was a decisive moment in Sehun’s life. He could have just ignored it and gone back to the car, he almost had, when he distinctively heard Tao’s muffled voice. It sounded like the older member was in pain.

 

“Tao?” Sehun asked, peering down the hallway to the bedrooms, ears straining to make out any other noises.

 

There was another thud, louder this time, which shook the walls slightly with its force. Tao’s voice rang out a little louder this time as well and Sehun worried his lip. The sound of distress was enough to urge Sehun’s feet to move down that hallway before he found himself in front of Kris’s room.

 

The teen pressed his ear to the door, listening for the noises inside. He heard Tao gasp sharply and whine, sounding as if he were in a great deal of pain. Sehun threw caution to the wind, throwing open the door and stopping dead in his tracks at the sight he saw before him.

 

There, pinned up against the wall, was Tao. The blonde was a blur of sliding legs, crushing the form of the other in front of him closer, head rolling as his mouth spilled forth obscene moans. It took Sehun a millisecond to distinguish the form pressing Tao against the wall was none other than Kris.

 

Both men were clothed except for Tao who seemed to have lost his pants by the doorway in which Sehun stood frozen in shock. The pair had not noticed Sehun’s presence yet, as Kris was facing the wall while Tao’s eyes were closed in an expression of pinched pleasure. Kris thrust forwards again, hips snapping upwards into Tao, and Tao bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. The blond dragged his nails savagely down the back of Kris’s shirt, throwing his head to the side as Kris began sucking on his neck. Tao moaned again and the sound went straight to Sehun’s groin. The younger blushed, body prickling in arousal, as Sehun felt his cock beginning to come to life.

 

“Ah Kris! Fuck!” Tao had moaned, eyes opening just slightly enough to catch sight of Sehun in the doorway.

 

Time seemed to slow in that moment as the two made eye contact. Sehun found he could not look away, eyes transfixed on Tao’s calm and collected expression, as Tao studied Sehun’s reaction. After a few seconds a sly smile across Tao’s mouth. The blond ran one hand through Kris’s thick hair as with his other hand he brought his index finger to his lips in the gesture of silence.

 

Numb, Sehun nodded dumbly and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

The following nights, spent gasping beneath sweaty sheets, Sehun had not been able to shake that scene from his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey.” Sehun greeted Tao, sitting down at the table where the dark haired man was prostrated across its surface.

 

“Hmm.” Tao grumbled in acknowledgement, rolling his head to the side to see who was disrupting his nap. “Hey Sehunnie.”

 

Sehun choked out a laugh, cheeks coloring in embarrassment at Tao’s teasing nickname he’d stolen from the fans. Sehun itched at his neck, trying to calm himself down.

 

Tao was studying Sehun, a dead look in his brown eyes, as he simply stared at the younger. Sehun blinked rapidly and felt at his face, fingers testing the layer of foundation that covered his every pore.

 

“What? Did I smudge somewhere?” Sehun asked seriously, unnerved by Tao’s continued glazed look.

 

“Nuh.” Tao stretched both his arm out across the table, arching his back like a feline, before sitting up. “I’m just teasing you. Calm down.”

 

The dark haired man stood, bopping Sehun affectionately on the nose.

 

 


	3. I Like You, I Love You

Title: I Like You, I Love You

Main Pairing: Tao/Kris

Rating: NC-17

Genre: AU, Romance, High School

Warnings: None

Summary: Huang Zi Tao is the top of his class in addition to being the hotshot diver on his school’s swim team. However, Tao’s very planned and stiff life, takes an interesting turn when new student Wu Kris appears out of nowhere to take his thunder. Tao has worked too long and too hard to let some newbie take him down… no matter how cute he may think Wu Kris looks surfacing out of the pool.

 

 

 

“And this is where we practice!” The boy leading Kris around beamed, full cheeks making his eyes crinkle. The lithe boy skipped along the pool’s edge, sneaker slipping through a stray puddle, while the boy’s eyes widened comically as he began to tumble.

 

Kris’s arm shot out without thinking, grabbing the boy by the elbow and preventing him from falling on his face. The boy startled, steadying himself, before looking to Kris in surprise.

 

“T-thank you.” The boy’s cheeks flushed and Kris released the boy, feeling slightly uneasy at how thin the boy’s arm had been in his hand.

 

“Luhan was it?” Kris asked, smiling softly. “What stroke is it that you do again?”

 

“Stroke? Oh! Well you see I’m not exactly on the team per say,” The boy rubbed at his neck sheepishly, “I really want to! But Coach says I have to bulk up and work on my technique first. I can’t really propel myself at the speeds I need to quite yet.”

 

“I would think that you’d want to be a diver.” Kris commented, eyes trailing up to the three diving boards that loomed over the pool. Various banners stating championship titles littered the ceiling, their triangular points tipped down at the pool, as they stated dates marking every year twenty years back.

 

“I heard that SM High’s record was amazing but I didn’t know you guys had won every year since the nineties.” Kris gazed in amazement.

 

“Yeah we may not be that good at soccer or baseball but our swim team is amazing! But that’s why you transferred, right? For the diving team? You’re lucky coach let you in! We only have four divers right now and they’re all really good!” Luhan beamed, keeping pace with Kris as he inspected the natatorium.

 

“Well sort of… my old coach suggested I come to SM High since Coach Yi is really good and I might stand a better chance at getting to the Olympics.” Kris shrugged and Luhan’s eyes lit up.

 

“Wow really? That’s so cool! That’s Huang Zi Tao’s dream too! He’s our best diver! His form is amazing! He’s the best in our whole region!” Luhan gushed. “In fact that’s him warming up right now!”

 

Kris looked up to where Luhan was enthusiastically pointing at a slim tall boy with black hair. The boy’s physique was enviable, Kris noted, long slim legs and torso, which were well defined and muscular. The boy was a bit tall by Asian standards to be a diver but Kris was one to talk, as he himself was over six foot. The boy called Tao rolled his shoulders back and jumped up and for a few moments before striding confidentially out onto the diving board. He quickened his pace before reaching the board’s end, and then with one powerful jump, Tao launched himself in the air.

 

Luhan gasped in delight and envy while Kris watched in silence, heart stopping slightly at how much height Tao had achieved, when the dark haired boy tucked his legs to his body and flipped two times in the air before diving effortlessly into the pool. Kris paled, admiring the straight line of the boy’s body as he entered the water at only point and barely made a splash upon his entry.

 

“Amazing isn’t he?” Luhan grinned from ear to ear.

 

“That’s the one that wants to go to the Olympics as well?” Kris composed himself as he spotted the coach approaching.

 

“You must be Wu Kris.” The man stout man smiled, face aged from stress and too much sun, as he shook Kris’s hand warmly. “I’ve heard a lot of great things about you. But my goodness! Look at how tall you are! Are you sure you want to be a diver and not a racer?”

 

“I’m sure Coach.” Kris smiled weakly when Tao called from the pool.

 

“Luhan.” The boy heaved himself over the pool’s edge, holding his hand out expectantly. “Towel.”

 

“Of course!” Luhan dashed from Kris’s side and helped Tao out of the pool, patting the boy dry as the dark haired boy’s eyes zeroed in on Kris.

 

Kris stiffened as their gazes met, feeling the need to stand taller and puff out his chest as bit, as Tao blatantly checked him out. The boy’s eyes narrowed even further when they landed on Kris’s claves and the blonde bristled defensively.

 

“Tao,” Coach Yi smiled, oblivious to the tension between the pair, “I want you to meet Wu Kris. He transferred from Guangdong to join our team as our fifth diver. Please take care of him, Tao.”

 

“Naturally.” Tao said hollowly, eyes never leaving Kris’s face as the blonde was unsure if he should glare back at Tao or look away.

 

“I hope that we can get along greatly.” Kris smiled, sticking his arm out to shake hands and Tao stared at him strangely. Kris’s smile faltered, his hand hanging there like a limp fish, before Tao extended his own hand. The dark haired boy extended his hand; pale appendage limply hanging downwards in the manner most women stuck their hands out to be kissed. Kris’s face burned as he unsurely grabbed the delicate boy’s hand and pumped it in greeting. Tao seemed to wince as Kris’s much larger hand encased his own and Kris muttered out an apology.

 

“Well practice starts in twenty minutes.” Coach Yi looked between the two, “Get warmed up and then be out here ready to start.”

 

“Right.” Kris watched as the coach walked off before turning back to Tao. The boy’s eyes had narrowed again as he did a full body scan of Kris once more and seemed to sneer.

 

“You need to wax.” Tao smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Kris’s legs.

 

“Huh?” Kris looked down his claves in confusion.

 

“We don’t wear LZR suits here. You’re going to have to start waxing your legs or else you’ll drag in the water.” Tao then motioned to his own slim legs totally bare of any hair. The dark hair boy only wore a navy blue speedo save for the white towel Luhan had slung around the diver’s shoulders.

 

“You don’t wear knee-length suits?” Kris paled. The speedo looked awfully tight through the nether regions and Kris didn’t like the idea of showing so much skin while performing highly strenuous physical activity.

 

“We’re divers,” Tao rolled his eyes, “Not racers. The diving team has to appear uniform. If you have a problem, then don’t dive with us.”

 

“Tao.” Luhan’s brow creased as he softly grabbed onto the upperclassman’s arm. “It’s his first day.”

 

“We have no room on this team for meritocracy.” Tao snapped and Luhan released him. The dark haired boy began to saunter off, narrow hips swaying haughtily.

 

“Hey now.” Kris’s nostril flared as he rounded on Tao and shoved the boy in the shoulder. Tao stumbled forwards, mouth falling open in scandal, as he glared at Kris. “I don’t know what your problem is but I worked hard to be here at SM High. Now maybe some things from my old team were different but don’t go around insulting other people before you’ve even seen them dive.”

 

Kris began unbuttoning his school uniform, tossing the white button-down unceremoniously on the floor, before stepping out of his red and black plaid slacks.

 

“K-Kris! What are you doing?” Luhan squeaked; quick to bend down and collect Kris’s discarded attire.

 

“Proving my worth.” Kris set his jaw and returned Tao’s glare. The blonde made a point of shoving Tao in the shoulder as he pushed past the other diver and headed off to the diving tower.

 

“Kris! You can’t go up there! You’re in your boxers! You haven’t even warmed up yet!” Luhan chased after the blonde but he was already climbing the stairs up to the 10-meter board—the tallest board out of the three.

 

“You flipped twice, correct?” Kris called as he reached the top and began to walk out onto the board.

 

“Twice.” Tao returned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Kris, please come down.” Luhan pleaded when suddenly the locker room doors burst open and the rest of the team filed in. The team broke the silence of the natatorium, hooting and hollering as they all came to a stop by Tao.

 

“What’s going on here now?” Suho questioned, squinting up at the diving tower. “Who’s that?”

 

“The new guy.” Tao returned sourly.

  

 


	4. In Denial

Title: In Denial

Pairing: Tao/Kris

Genre: Hurt/comfort, angst

Warnings: non-con/rape, adult content

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: When Tao awakes one evening to find Kris molesting him, Tao is unsure how to react. Worse yet, Kris doesn’t seem to recall these events… even when this becomes a nightly occurrence.

 

http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/682dc3abgw1e2e1lruqqvj.jpg

 

Tao stretched out and smiled.

 

Their schedule had finally calmed down and most of the group had gone out for dinner and a movie for the evening. Only Tao had stayed behind, opting for a nice workout and rest instead. Practicing his materials arts had done Tao well. The lithe teen had relished the sweet burn in his muscles as he had flipped, tumbled, kicked, and jumped around to the booming music in the soft floor mat room. Tao had missed practicing wushu to his full capacity but it was no longer as easy with the constant diet that management kept them on and Tao’s back injury that never seemed to full go away. But still Tao had enjoyed himself this afternoon and after a long shower, the teen was getting ready for bed.

 

“It feels so good to relax!” Tao groaned, linking his arms above his head and stretching out like a cat. The boy caught his reflection in the mirror and grinned, admiring his dyed blonde hair and how his piercing glittered in the light. He’d take a picture to add to his growing collection of selcas but he wasn’t wearing any makeup.

 

The time was still early, only a little past midnight, but Tao was tired and wanted to take advantage of this extra time to sleep. Tao crawled into bed and buried himself beneath the sheets. He decided to leave the lights in his shared room for when Kris came home from dinner with the others.

 

But Tao didn’t mind the brightness. He fell asleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hot.

 

Tao groaned and twisted in his sheets, sweat matting his forehead, as unseen hands ran up and down his body.

 

“Oh.” Tao moaned sweetly, thrashing in pleasure as two large hands appreciatively cupped Tao’s biceps and then moved to his chest. An unseen lover teasingly rubbed circles around Tao’s pectorals as two thumbs swept across the boy’s nipples. The ministrations were driving Tao crawly and he panted heavily, fire pooling in his groin. This lover’s touch was sinuous and Tao arched off the bed, eyes shifting beneath his closed lids as the boy dreamed. It felt so nice, so hot, so intoxicating and Tao sighed in contentment.

 

“Ah!” Tao cried out when suddenly a warm palm pressed down against his groin. The boy’s eyes opened awaken from his state of slumber.

 

“Ngh?” Tao whimpered, groggy eyes opening slowly.

 

The room was dark, the lights turned off, and it took a moment for Tao’s eyes to adjust. There was a heavy weight pressing Tao down into the bed and when the half-awake boy started, a hand descended down over Tao’s mouth covering it. Tao was wide-awake now, panic overtaking him as he bucked up against the intruder in hopes of throwing the figure from him. The figure fought him, other hand grabbing one of Tao’s wrists when the boy tried to punch his attacker while one of the intruder’s knees pinned Tao’s other arm to the bed. The person above him was large, Tao could tell from how long the attacker’s torso was, and the intruder had the upper hand by effectively pinning Tao’s upper body.

 

The boy whined, whatever arousal conjured from his dream instantly gone as he went limp in fear. The person above him was breathing heavily, the smell of soju of their breath, as their palms were slightly sweaty against Tao’s skin. The teen was terrified that it was a saseang and he wondered if the others would return soon and save him.

 

“Mph!” Tao cried out muffled into the intruder’s hand and the attacker chuckled.

 

“Now now then hush.” The attacker slurred and Tao stopped fighting. The person sighed in relief when Tao’s body relaxed, the boy’s shocked expression going unseen in the virtual dark.

 

Tao squinted against the darkness, barely able to make out shining white teeth peeking out of a smile and flaxen hair. The hands immobilizing Tao became familiar, these were hands that had often caressed Tao’s cheek or pulled him tight for an embrace. Tao knew these hands. Tao thrashed his head from side to side, shaking the person’s hand as Tao gasped out for breath.

 

“Kris!?” Tao shouted in outrage and the person’s hand was instantly covering Tao’s mouth once more. The person leaned down, hot breath licking at Tao’s ear, as soft lips grazed the shell.

 

“Not another word.” Kris spoke, lowly. “You understand?”

 

Tao let out a muffled shout, angrily kicking his legs and thrashing for Kris to release him. Suddenly Kris’s other hand cupping Tao’s jaw and squeezing hard. It hurt and Tao winced in pain, his fight stopping once more.

 

“Keep quiet.” Kris said again and Tao’s eyes burned before Kris uncovered Tao’s mouth.

 

Tao had seen Kris drunk numerous times, in varying degrees of blacking out, but this was by far the worst. Tao could practically taste the alcohol on Kris’s breath as he could tell from the roughness of Kris’s grasp that the older man was quite out of it. Kris adjusted his hips then, getting better leverage over Tao, and Tao’s spine went rigid as he felt Kris’s hardness rub against him.

 

“What are you doing?” Tao asked as Kris hummed above him and began rubbing his index finger over Tao’s lips. Tao whined in confusion, not liking this situation at all.

 

“Open it.” Kris said, middle and ring finger now joining his index in rubbing over Tao’s lips.

 

“What?” Tao asked. Kris took the opportunity of Tao’s mouth opening to shove his three fingers inside.

 

“Khmpf!” Tao choked scandalized as Kris swirled his fingers around in the boy’s hot wet cavern.

 

Kris’s fingers were long, reaching to the back of Tao’s throat, as the boy gagged around them. Kris wore a fixated look on his face, darker dirty blonde hair messily falling in his face, eyes glazed, as he licked his lips. Kris’s exploration soon became thrusts as he bunched his fingers together and began sliding them back and forth in Tao’s mouth. Tao was squirming now, fear rising inside of him, as Kris panted heavily and grinded down against him.

 

Tao’s eyes were watering now as his gag reflex kicked in and he could not breath. Tao made a desperate noise and Kris picked up on it, pulling his fingers free. Saliva dripped from them, messily dribbling onto Tao’s chin, as the boy hacked. Tao gasped, eyes closing, as he struggled to regain his breath.

 

“So hot.” Kris said from above him and Tao’s eyes flew open.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? Kris!” Tao demanded and Kris roughly pressed his calloused hand over Tao’s mouth.

 

“I said keep quiet.” Kris said, words thick on the man’s tongue.

 

“Shh baby.” Kris whispered, ducking down to press a hot open-mouthed kiss to Tao’s neck. Tao titled his head, heart racing from terror but also strangely enough arousal, as Kris began devouring his skin. Kris ran his hands up and down Tao’s side, fingers dancing along the boy’s ribcage. “Shh baby hush.”

 

Tao turned his head to the side and moaned. Kris was attractive, there was no denying it, but this was wrong. The older man was clearly intoxicated and yet Tao found he let this go on longer than it should have. A surge of panic ran through Tao again when Kris growled in the back of his throat, beginning to rut against Tao, and a flash of arousal shot to Tao’s groin. Tao mewled, the room suddenly seeming too hot, as he weakly tried to push Kris from him.

 

“Kris stop.” Tao pleaded, “We shouldn’t. Get off of me.”

 

“Hmm.” Kris hummed, large hands sweeping down Tao’s sides. The sensation was erotic making Tao grow harder, the feeling of Kris’s appreciatively trailing down his body and ghosting in wonder over Tao’s ribcage before landing at Tao’s hips. Kris’s left hand held Tao by the hip bone, thumb absent-mindedly stroking Tao’s exposed skin there while his right began tugging down the waistband of Tao’s boxers.

 

Tao cried out when Kris wrapped his fingers around his member.

 

“Ugh!” Tao whimpered, curling into Kris as he grabbed onto Kris’s shoulders.

 

It had been so long since someone besides Tao’s right hand had touched him there. Tao had screwed around with a few girls in secondary school but ever since joining SM Entertainment his sexual interaction with girls had all but ceased. During trainee days there was little room to think about getting off as worries over debuting and the stress of not messing up consumed Tao. After debuting had not been much different. Sure EXO interacted with girl groups while at the practice building but their pickings were slim. Most of the girls were either older than Tao or were too conscious of their image that they wouldn’t respond to any of his advances. Worst yet, Tao had begun to notice a pattern with the all male groups. Their seniors were close, but there was underlying current there.

 

Tao had even caught himself on a few occasions staring at Luhan when they all came back from hair and makeup thinking him pretty. Tao took it as a sign that he was desperately starved for female attention. Maybe that’s why Tao found it so hard to push Kris away now.

 

“Yeah that’s right.” Kris spoke lowly in Tao’s ear as he began to massage Tao in his grip.

 

“K-Kris.” Tao tried to keep quiet, fingers fisting the material of the elder’s shirt, as he arched up off the bed. Kris’s hand job skills weren’t anything remarkable but the dirty blonde generally knew what he was doing and that was enough for Tao.

 

The smaller man came with a strangled noise, burying his face against Kris’s chest, as he clung to the elder for dear life. Release came in sweet waves, instantly relaxing Tao, as he collapsed back against the bed covered in his own cum. Tao closed his eyes and breathed heavily, his post-orgasm bliss but short as the realization of what he just did washed over him.

 

“Shit.” Tao said breathless, eyes opening in time to catch sight of Kris working his way out of his pants and boxers. Kris’s member sprang out from his undergarments, all glorious nine inches of it, and Tao froze. Kris smirked, eyes half-closed and swimming, as he attempted to flip Tao over onto his stomach.

 

“Kris no.” Tao squeaked, batting Kris’s hands away but Kris was persistent. The taller man climbed atop Tao, trying to get Tao to roll over, but Tao was having none of it. Tao bucked against Kris and managed to push the man from him, falling off the bed when Kris tried to grab him.

 

“Come back.” Kris beckoned, staggering as he stood, having the steady himself against Tao’s bed. Kris’s shoulders jolted then, hands flying to his mouth, as his eyes widened. Tao knew that expression instantly.

 

“Not in here!” Tao shouted, scrambling across the bed to Kris’s aid as the man kept a tight seal on his own mouth. “Bathroom! Go to the bathroom!”

 

Tao frantically navigated Kris from their shared room to the hall bathroom. Tao winced as the tall man wretched, body shaking, as Kris tightly gripped the toilet and spilled the evening’s contents into its bowl. Kris sounded miserable as he groaned between heaves. His skin had become clammy and sweaty as his body became weak from the vomiting. Tao was sympathetic despite Kris’s strange behavior earlier.

 

“Just let it all out. Don’t swallow it back down.” Tao spoke softly, kneeling behind the blonde as he held Kris’s bangs back from his forehead.

 

“Tao I’m sorry… fuck.” Kris said before he was lurching over the toilet bowl once more. The smell was foul and Tao could tell from the mainly liquid consistency of Kris’s bile that he had been drinking on an empty stomach.

 

Tao simply wrinkled his nose and continued to rub Kris’s back.

 

* * *

 

 

When morning approached with the upcoming day, Tao was waiting.

 

The young man had been unable to sleep most of the night. After tending to Kris in the bathroom, Tao had put their leader to bed, and cautiously returned to his. Tao had not been able to get a wink of sleep, constantly waking up to make sure that Kris wasn’t attempting anything on him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Kogata no Hito

Title: Kogata no Hito (Pocket Tao)

Main Pairing: Tao/Sehun

Genre: AU, Fantasy, Romance

Rating: NC-17

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Sehun isn’t quite sure how to react when he finds a magical little creature named Tao hiding in his bedroom. Let alone what he’s supposed to do when Tao insists on following him around.

 

AN: Kogata means “little person” in Japanese. Just a little something I wrote for fun.

 

 

 

Sehun knew something as wrong when he awoke before his alarm clock went off.

 

Sehun wasn’t quite sure exactly what it was that woke him but he found himself staying absolutely still in his bed, covers draped over his nose, as his eyes slowly scanned the contents of his room. For the past few months, various things had gone missing from Sehun’s room. At first it was mostly food and Sehun had laid mousetraps in hopes of catching whatever creature was helping itself to Sehun’s hidden junk food supply under his bed. However strangely it wasn’t only food that had gone missing. Soon Sehun’s socks had started to go missing and Sehun was even missing the lace to one of his shoes.

 

The blond could hear the smallest sounds of scurrying coming from his desk area and he cautiously threw off his covers, hair sticking up at odd ends and clad only in his green plaid boxers and one of the last complete sets of his socks. The teen crept towards his desk, readying himself to catch whatever rodent had made its home in his room.

 

He kept silent, following the soft sounds of rummaging. Sehun could see it now, there was something picking its way through an open bag of potato chips that Sehun had left on his desk. The blond broke into a smile, immediately pouncing on the bag, and sealing off the opening.

 

“Gotcha!” Sehun exclaimed, wielding the sealed off bag in one fist as if a trophy. What Sehun did not expect was for whatever he had in the bag to _scream_.

 

It was faint but there was no denying it was a scream, not a squeak, but an actual high-pitched faint scream. Sehun jumped in surprise, hurling the potato chip bag onto his bed, and armed himself with one of his Air Jordans.

 

“What in the hell?” Sehun whispered to himself, inching closer to the chip bag and poking at it. A few chips crushed under his index finger and whatever was in the bag screamed again.

 

Sehun had it with the suspense and he pried open the bag, shoe still in hand and poised to strike, emptying the bag’s contents onto his bed. Out fell an endless stream of barbeque chips but also something small and white. It fell out so quickly and immediately scrambled when hitting the bed’s surface, that the teen barely had time to snatch it up. Sehun held onto the creature tightly, staring down in wonder as he looked at what he held.

 

There, in his hand, was a boy.

 

The boy, who was no taller than the length of Sehun’s hand, had dirty blonde hair and was staring up at Sehun as if he were some sort of monster. The miniature boy let out another high-pitched scream, furiously struggling to free himself from Sehun’s grasp to no avail, as Sehun peered down at the boy in wonder. The small boy instantly began struggling harder and started making small squeaking noises.

 

“Please!” Sehun realized the small squeaking sounds were actually the boy speaking. Sehun brought the boy up closer to his face until he was looking somewhat eye-to-eye with the boy.

 

“You can talk?” Sehun asked and the small boy winced. Sehun’s face flushed not thinking about how loud his voice must have sounded to the small person.

 

“Please!” The boy begged, “Don’t eat me! Please don’t eat me!”

 

“Eat you?” Sehun blinked a few times and tried to make sure that this wasn’t some bizarre dream. There was a little person in Sehun’s hand.

 

The teen’s alarm clock chose that moment to go off and Sehun moved to turn it off, noting how the boy’s hands flew to cover his ears. Sehun wasn’t dreaming. He flopped down on his bed and stared the boy intensely. Sehun had been expecting a mouse, not this.

 

“Um…” Sehun said, making sure to keep his voice soft. “Little person? I’m not going to eat you.”

 

“Let me go! Please don’t eat me!” The small boy continued to beg and Sehun sighed. The teen released the little person from his grip and opted instead to pick the boy up by the back of his shirt. The small boy’s arms and legs flailed helplessly and Sehun brought the boy right before his face.

 

“Hey, I said I’m not going to eat you… whatever you are.” Sehun muttered the last part and the boy stopped flailing, meeting Sehun’s gaze with tearful eyes.

 

“Tao.” The small boy spoke, his voice like tinkling bells to Sehun’s ears.

 

“Tao? You’re a Tao?” Sehun peered closer, poking the boy’s stomach with his finger. The boy squawked, swatting Sehun’s finger away in scandal.

 

“I’m not _a_ Tao. I’m Tao.” The boy frowned.

 

“Oh that’s your name?” Sehun asked and the small boy rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m Sehun.” Sehun pointed his finger at himself and Tao nodded sagely. “But Tao, what are you exactly?”

 

“I’m a Kogata.” Tao stated as if it were obvious and Sehun gently placed Tao down onto his bed. Sehun sat cross-legged and hunched down to hear the boy better.

 

“But what are you doing in my room?” Sehun studied the boy, observing how Tao’s hair was styled and the boy appeared to be wearing eyeliner.

 

“Your room?” Tao put his hands on his hips and threw his head back in a laugh. “This is my room.”

 

“How do you figure that?” Sehun’s eyes narrowed. The material of Tao’s clothes looked familiar.

 

“Because I live here.” Tao gestured out towards the rest of the room.

 

“Are you wearing one of my socks?” Sehun blurted, reaching out and feeling the material of Tao’s shirt and shorts.

 

“If you’re talking about one of your foot snakes, yes I skinned one to make some summer clothes since I outgrew my old ones.” Tao did a small twirl to show off what he had fashioned himself. The small boy wore a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. He also was adorned with a white bandana wrapped loosely around his neck as a fashion statement.

 

“You’re the one that’s been taking all of my socks!” Sehun accused, about to get fired up, when Sehun heard his mother calling from downstairs.

 

“Sehun, darling! Are you up yet? You’re going to be late for school!”

 

“I forgot about school!” Sehun jumped from the bed and ran to his bureau in search of clothes. Sehun pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt at random when he heard soft squeaking coming from his bed.

 

The blond turned to see that Tao was shimmying his way off Sehun’s bed, perilously hanging off the side and using the sheets as a rope to crawl down. Sehun ran and scooped the boy in his cupped hands right when Tao’s grip slipped and he fell. The small boy plopped into Sehun’s waiting hands rather unceremoniously and looked up to Sehun in wonder.

 

“For a Giant Walker, you’re not half bad.” Tao grinned, feline features accented by such an expression.

 

“You could have killed yourself! That’s like a,” Sehun glanced at his bed and tried to imagine to scale for a human, “Like a steep drop off a cliff. What were you trying to do?”

 

“I was trying to escape obviously.” Tao huffed.

 

“If you need to be picked up and put down off surfaces just let me know. I’d rather help than find you splattered like a bug on my floor.” Sehun shook his head.

 

“A bug?” Tao cried in indignation of the idea. “Listen here, Giant Walker, I am not a bug!”

 

“Sehun!” Mrs. Oh called again from downstairs. “I can see the bus at the street corner! Hurry up!”

 

“Crap!” Sehun frantically looked around for his backpack before deciding to place Tao on his shoulder. “Hold tight okay?”

 

“W-what are you doing?” Tao braced himself on his hands and knees, clinging onto the material of Sehun’s shirt for dear life. This was the highest that Tao had ever climbed and he felt utterly small in that moment. The blond felt awkwardly besides his head, ensuring the small boy was holding tight, before he was snatching up his bag.

 

“We’re going to school.” Sehun said, racing down the stairs, wispy hair flying as he hopped from step to step.

 

Meanwhile Tao was terrified, arms favoring hugging Sehun’s neck like a tree trunk for support, as the very ground Tao was standing on moved beneath him. Tao squinted as Sehun left the safety of the Oh house, the only environment Tao had ever really known, and traveled further than Tao could have ever imagined. And just like that, their adventure had begun.

 

* * *

 

 

The giant yellow bug that Tao saw swallow children everyday was in fact called a bus, Tao learned from Sehun.

 

Currently the blond was seated by himself at the back of the bus, head leaned against the window, as Tao sat comfortably on the space of his shoulder. Sehun realized that he might look a little crazy talking to himself so he kept his tone low in hopes of looking half asleep if anyone took notice. Tao was a little fearful as he had never traveled so far from home before but the skin on Sehun’s neck was warm that Tao found it calming of his nerves. Instead the two were conversing quietly now, Tao’s eyes wide as he took in the passing scenery out the school bus window.

 

“Wait,” Sehun shook his head, “So there’s how many of you people?”

 

“About several hundred that I’m aware of. I only know the other clans in the immediate area because once we get to the Great White Wall it’s too far to keep traveling. Those lands are unexplored.” Tao was half-listening as he watched cars go by.

 

“Great White Wall? You don’t mean the fence, do you?”

 

“Look at how big those bugs are!” Tao exclaimed, hopping to his feet and jumping in excitement. Sehun nervously cupped a hand near his shoulder to catch Tao if the small boy were to fall. For someone so tiny and delicate-looking, Tao sure was reckless.

 

“Please sit down when the bus is moving. I’m afraid you’ll fall off and I won’t be able to find you. Or worse, someone steps on you.” Sehun tried to reason with Tao and Tao huffed, sitting down only because Sehun looked near to a heart attack.

 

“Those aren’t bugs by the way. They’re cars. Just like we’re riding in this bus those are like mini buses.” Sehun explained.

 

“Oh.” Tao deflated a bit. “You Giant Walkers use so much metal. Kogata have to work really hard to find metal we can use because half the time it’s too big to carry home or we can’t break it apart easily.”

 

“Tao? Why do you call me Giant Walker?” Sehun scanned the bus to make sure no one was looking at him strangely.

 

“Because that’s what you are. You’re a Giant Walker. You’re not normal-sized.” Tao replied innocently and Sehun couldn’t help himself from bursting out in laughter. A few other students riding the bus turned around and looked at Sehun in surprise but the blond was doubled over and clutching his stomach.

 

“Hey Sehun! Careful!” Tao yelped, grabbing hold of Sehun’s ear to steady himself when the human rocked forwards with laughter.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just too funny.” Sehun sat up and wiped at his eyes. “Tao, from my perspective I’m the normal-sized one and you’re the one that’s different. I’ve never seen little people before. I didn’t even know there were little people until this morning!”

 

“Kogata! Not little people.” Tao corrected and Sehun snorted. “I don’t know why that’s so funny. You’re the freakishly huge one that stomps around and makes a lot of noise!”

 

Sehun reached besides his head to grab Tao and plopped the boy in his lap. They were almost at school now and Sehun had to find a better place to hide Tao.

 

“Says the one who has been stealing my stuff.” Sehun frowned, unzipping his backpack and trying to herd Tao inside.

 

“Hey! Hey! Wait a minute!” Tao protested as Sehun used his hand to gently push Tao into the bag. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“I have to hide you if you’re coming into the school with me. Otherwise I can just leave you outside to fend for yourself until school is done.”

 

“You’re the one who wouldn’t let me go and brought me here!” Tao pushed back at Sehun’s hand with his whole body. “I’m not going in there.”

 

“Where are you going to hide then?” Sehun looked himself over for somewhere convenient. Tao glanced Sehun over too.

 

“Your pocket.” Tao smiled when he came up with the answer and began climbing towards Sehun’s crotch.

 

“What!?” Sehun’s eyes widened as Tao began tugging open the flap to Sehun’s pocket. Sehun could feel Tao’s tiny feet light as a feather stepping on his inner thigh and he shifted uncomfortably. “Tao, you can’t. I tuck on that side.”

 

“You what?” Tao questioned, totally obliviously as he began wiggling his way into Sehun’s pocket and the human teen coughed violently in an attempt to mask his gasp.

 

“Tao, please just go in the backpack.” Sehun whispered but Tao had tucked his lower half comfortably into Sehun’s pocket like a child tucked in for bed.

 

“And when other Giant Walkers are around I’ll just cover myself with your shirt.” Tao beamed, lifting the hem of Sehun’s shirt and pulling it over his upper half as an example. “Pretty good idea, huh?”

 

“Sehun?” A voice startled the blond and Sehun flailed awkwardly as he rose from his seat.

 

“Are you coming?” Kai asked from where he stood at the front of the bus. The vehicle was now vacant of students and Kai was looking at Sehun as if he were crazy. “It’s time for class.”

 

“Who is that?” Tao’s small voice asked and Sehun pulled his shirt down lower over his pants.

 

“Yeah I’m coming.” Sehun gathered his stuff and hurried off the bus. “Sorry I was just lost in thought.”

 

“Are you worried about soccer try outs?” Kai’s brow creased, “I heard they’re planning on making some major changes this year.”

 

“Ah I forgot we have try-outs today.” Sehun pulled on his hair in frustration at his own stupidity. “You don’t have any extra shorts do you?”

 

“Yeah I have a few in my gym locker. I got you.” Kai raised a fist and bumped Sehun’s.

 

“Sehun,” Tao hit Sehun’s stomach impatiently, “Who are you talking to?”

 

“Tao, hush.” Sehun whispered.

 

“Huh?” Kai squinted and Sehun laughed awkwardly.

 

“Nothing I was just talking to myself.” Sehun walked past Kai and headed towards the school. “You coming?”

 

* * *

 

“Does anyone know what year Hans Christian Andersen was born?” The teacher at the front of the classroom asked as she paced back and forth.

 

Sehun was furiously taking down notes. He’d not done so well on the last test and he wanted to ensure that he didn’t fail this next one or his parents had threatened to not let him play on the school basketball team for the winter season.

 

“Sehun, this is boring.” Tao whispered from where he had crawled out of Sehun’s pocket and was now sitting in the blonde’s lap.

 

“Tao, please stay quiet.” Sehun answered; hurrying to write down the year the author was born. “I’m trying to focus.”

 

“But this is so boring. I want to go out and play.” Tao whined and Sehun sighed, looking down to the small boy.

 

“I should have put you in a bug jar. Tao, I can’t do anything I have to stay in class.”

 

“This school business seems useless. They’re not even teaching you important things like how to hunt or where to find water or-” Tao was cut off when Sehun took his index finger and covered Tao’s mouth.

 

“Tao, hush.” Sehun muttered, eyes scanning the classroom as some of his students had turned in curiosity at the small squeaking noises they heard coming from Sehun’s direction.

 

Sehun waited for a moment with baited breath, smiling tightly, before the few classmates staring at him lost interest. Sehun slumped in relief as the class’s attention was once again directed towards the chalkboard. That had been close.

 

With an angry huff, Tao shoved Sehun’s hand from him and scrambled to his feet. Sehun peeked down in interest, feeling a bit guilty when he saw the angry look on Tao’s face, as the little person crawled from Sehun’s lap. The boy grabbed onto the material of Sehun’s pants and began shimmying down to where Sehun’s backpack rested on the floor besides his desk.

 

“Tao?” Sehun whispered, eyes darting to his class to make sure no one was looking. “Tao, what are you doing?”

 

“Humph!” Tao sent Sehun a glare and disappeared from view into Sehun’s backpack.

 

Sehun blinked in surprise, waiting a few moments to see if Tao would reemerge, but Tao did not make another appearance for the rest of class. What was that about? Was Tao angry with him? Sehun groaned slightly upon realizing the teacher had written some important notes on the chalkboard. Rushing to copy them down before the teacher erased the notes, Sehun tried not to dwell too much on Tao.

 

Sehun was sure this was just a temporary riff.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time school had come to an end, Sehun knew his earlier dismissal of Tao’s anger was misjudged.

 

The boy had continued to ignore Sehun for the rest of the day. He wouldn’t even come out of Sehun’s backpack during lunch and the blond had been forced to drop some food in his pack and hope Tao would at least have the common sense to eat. Sehun simply could not figure out what had gone wrong. Given there had been some initial tension during the morning, but was that really reason for Tao to be so mad? Sehun didn’t understand it.

 

“Here.” Kai threw Sehun a pair of athletic shorts. They were in the boy’s locker room getting dressed for try-outs. Sehun recognized most of the guys from playing on the school team with them last year however there were quite a few unfamiliar faces.

 

“Thanks.” Sehun shucked off his jeans in favor of the borrowed shorts. Kai grunted in response, absorbed in rolling his ankles in an attempt to limber up.

 

“Can you believe this?” A voice asked, joining the pair. Sehun picked up his head and smiled upon seeing Luhan. Luhan was a senior and the captain of the soccer team. Sehun had been in awe of the upperclassman since his freshman year. While appearing feminine and weak, Luhan was extremely affective on the field and Sehun respected the elder for his skills. It had even just been announced that Luhan would go on to play soccer in university and Sehun was envious.

 

“I know right.” Kai shook his head, strapping on his shin-guards. “There has to be at least thirty freshmen trying out this year. It’s disgusting.”

 

“Oh come on,” Luhan laughed, “It was only last year you were in their shoes, Kai. Have some sympathy because some of them will end up being your teammates come day’s end.”

 

“It’s good for our program anyways, to have so many freshmen going out for the team.” Sehun threw in but Kai was still leering at the freshmen milling about the locker room.

 

“I’ll respect them once they make the team.” Kai shook his head and stood. “I’m heading out the field to warm up. You coming?”

 

“I’ll be out in a second.” Sehun waved him off and noted that Luhan was still hanging around. Luhan wore a troubled expression.

 

“What?” Sehun asked the elder in confusion.

 

“Sehun,” Luhan began carefully, “Don’t hold back in try-outs today. Give it your all. I mean it.”

 

“Of course I am. Why are you telling me this?” Sehun said.

 

“The coach is making some major cuts this year. There’s a lot of new talent coming up in the freshman class and he feels that some of the upperclassmen have peaked already. I know that you’re not one of those players but just to be safe, don’t hold back today. No one’s spot is guaranteed.”

 

“Except yours.” Sehun grinned and Luhan punched him in the arm.

 

“Just consider what I said. I’ll see you out on the field.” Luhan then addressed the rest of the locker room.

 

“Freshmen listen up! Coach wants everyone out on the field in five! The guys on the team from last year know the drill but we’re going to start warm ups with a nice timed two mile run. You all should be aiming for less than ten minutes. I suggest you stretch thoroughly beforehand because we’re going to be doing a lot of running today. You have five minutes.” Luhan announced as a collective groan sounded throughout the locker room.

 

Immediately people began to file outside and Sehun took the opportunity to find Tao. The blond dropped to his knees before his backpack where it was carefully stashed in his locker, in case anyone was careless and stepped on his bag, and pretended to be looking for something.

 

“Tao?” Sehun asked, ducking down to look into his bag. “Tao, are you still in there?”

 

Sehun frowned when he got no response and carefully began feeling around his bag, yelping in surprise when he felt a small set of sharp teeth sink into his hand.

 

“Ack! Tao! That hurt!” Sehun shook his hand.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Prince and The Hound

Title: The Prince and The Hound

Main Pairing: Tao/Kris

Genre: AU, Fantasy, Historical

Warnings: OOC, Adult Content

Rating: NC-17

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Famed hit man Wu Yifan had a seemingly simple task, to sell off Prince Tao and collect a hefty bounty. The only problem is, Tao seems so keen on escaping. Game of Thrones inspired.

 

 

 

Fire.

 

Fire was all that Tao could see when he was shaken awake. The young prince sat up alarmed, eyes squinting against the black smoke that filled his room, as he tried to make sense of what the hysterical screaming he could hear overtaking his castle.

 

“Your Majesty,” A voice called, strong hands tugging incessantly on Tao’s nightshirt sleeve, “You must leave right away! The castle is under siege!”

 

Hacking against the smoke, Tao was barely able to make out a foreign insignia on the man’s tunic, as he roughly tugged Tao to his feet.

 

“We must go immediately, Your Majesty. Forgive me for my rudeness but time is of the essence.” A man that Tao recognized as one his father’s hunting friends said.

 

Tao’s still half-asleep mind struggled to grasp the situation. The castle was under attack, that much was clear, but it was odd that a stranger would be sent to escort Tao to safety. Where was Xiumin his chambers butler? Or Luhan his father’s confident? More importantly, who was this man before Tao? Other than seeing this man eat a few times at the dining table, Tao had never met this man before in his life and now he was expected to trust him?

 

“Unhand us!” Tao demanded, yanking his arm free when the man tugged him from the safety of his bed. “We demand to know who you are. Identify yourself.”

 

“Forgive me, Your Highness. I am Lord Chen of Arendale. Your father and mother have passed. I have been instructed to bring you to safety.” The man called Chen grabbed Tao’s arm once more and began dragging him towards the servant stairwell. Tao balanced against wall and retracted his hand instantly, cursing as the stones were hot to the touch.

 

“Is it true? Are our parents really dead?” Tao cried out in fear, as his world came crashing down around him.

 

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty.” The Chen shook his head. “It is the truth. I saw the enemy strike down your mother right before me.”

 

“Who are they? How dare they attack the royal family of Fellmore!” Tao shouted as Chen urged them down the servant’s stairs. “Which house is it? We will not tolerate this offence!”

 

“They were not flying any colors, Your Majesty. We do not know whom they fight for. They appear to be for private hire.” Chen threw open the doors once they reached the bottom of the stairs. He held Tao back, cautiously looking both ways, before they entered the narrow hallways that twisted through the underbelly of the castle.

 

“Not that way.” Tao warned when Chen turned down the hall leading to the courtyards. Fire blazed through the hallway, catching and jumping from tapestry to tapestry, and effectively blocking their escape. “We should exit through the kitchen. We doubt there’s anyone there.”

 

“No we must go through the courtyards. Come there is another entrance this way.” Chen urged.

 

“No.” Tao dug his bare feet into the carpet. “Through the kitchen is safer! We can escape through the hunting fields.”

 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Your Majesty.” Chen pulled a dagger from his belt and held it to Tao’s neck. The young prince stilled, stunned at the sharp blade threatening to cut into his flesh. “You’ll be coming with me and we’re going through the courtyards.”

 

“W-what is the meaning of this?” Tao cried outraged as the man began manhandling the prince through the halls. “You will be tried for treason! Unhand us! We will be going through the hunting fields to the south! Lord Chen!”

 

“Your Majesty, I’m afraid I’m going to have ask you to be quiet or I cannot guarantee that I will return you in one piece to your betrothed.” Chen pressed his dagger ever so slightly against Tao’s neck leaving the shallowest of cuts. Tao accepted defeat as Chen moved behind him, firmly locking one of Tao’s arms behind his own back, as Chen’s free hand kept the dagger at Tao’s throat.

 

“Now, Your Majesty.” The man breathed against Tao’s ear and the prince shivered in repulsion. “To the courtyards.”

 

Tao moved slowly, stride inhibited by Chen bearing down behind him. The prince gasped when they entered the courtyards and Tao was truly able to see the chaos that had become his castle. Fire was everywhere, bursting out from every window overhead, as anguished screams pierced the night air amidst the thick black smoke. In the right corner of Tao’s eye, he could see one of his female servants being brutally taken by a knight in black armor. There was no longer any resistance on Castle Fellmore’s part, every knight bearing the Fellmore insignia lay dead. Instead unmarked black-armored knights roamed about the courtyard. Tao knew to put two and two together.

 

“Who exactly are you?” Tao kept his voice steady although he felt like soiling himself in that moment. Everyone was dead. Every single person that Tao had ever known since a child was strewn across the blood-slicked cobblestones at his feet. Tao strained to spot the corpses of his father and mother amongst the carnage.

 

“I am as I have said. I am Lord Chen of Arendale.” Chen shoved Tao forwards to where three knights awaited on horseback. Tao stumbled, hands instantly pulling his nightshirt down over his bare legs. The summer months had grown hot and Tao preferred sleeping in light clothing. Tao cursed his odd habits now as the three knights eyed Tao in lechery.

 

“You are to bring Prince Tao to Cromfaire and present him before the King. Prince Tao is to remain untouched,” Chen shot the knights a look and they torn their gaze away from Tao’s milky thighs, “Or King Chanyeol will have your heads.”

 

“Crown Prince Chanyeol of Cromfaire? Is he the one behind all this?” Tao whirled around to Chen, tears welling in his eyes.

 

It was no secret amongst the seven kingdoms that Chanyeol of Cromfaire and House of Cromfaire were land-greedy brutes who used intimidation to gain property and further expand their already vast empire. Fellmore which ruled over the northern most lands in the seven kingdoms was abundant with raw materials and precious jewels. With no female heir to House Fellmore, Chanyeol had no way of obtaining Tao’s family’s lands unless through force.

 

“Former Crown Prince and now current King.” Chen corrected Tao.

 

“King Chanyeol wishes nothing more than to save you from these horrid thieves who attacked your family in the dead of night and killed everyone but you. They’d hoped to sell you off into slavery but luckily my men and I came just in time.” Chen grinned, eyes flashing with his lies.

 

“Lies! We shall report this to the High Courts and you will be dragged through the streets for this crime!” Tao screamed. Chen merely motioned with his hand and two knights were instantly seizing Tao and slinging him over a horse.

 

“Unhand us!” Tao struggled against the two men but they were quick in tying rope around his wrists and ankles. One knight mounted the horse, keeping Tao slung across his lap like a slaughtered pig, as Tao screamed in outrage.

 

“Your Majesty, please.” Chen came before the horse and stroked Tao’s tear-streaked face. “You are safe now. All will be well in Cromfaire. King Chanyeol is a kind and just ruler.”

 

Tao trembled in fear at the knowing smug expression Chen’s face wore. While Tao had never met Chanyeol in person, he had heard many tales of the other prince to the south. Chanyeol was a cruel little boy who enjoyed killing his pets and beating his maids. Tao had even heard rumor that Chanyeol planned to kill his own father and take the throne for himself. Given the current situation, Tao had assumed Chanyeol had done just that.

 

“We are not cattle to be sold off! We will never bow to Chanyeol of Cromfaire! You will all pay for this treason! You have killed members of the royal family of Fellmore! You are murders and now plan on kidnapping us!” Tao shrieked and the knight he rode with huffed in annoyance.

 

“May I shut him up, Sire?” The knight asked, producing a dirty rag from his saddlebag. “I fear he’ll draw attention on the road.”

 

“Do what you deem necessary but get him to Cromfaire quickly. I fear the uprising in the north that this night will cause.” Chen responded and Tao found himself being gagged with the rag. The cloth tasted awful in Tao’s mouth and he continued to scream and thrash despite being muffled. Like hell Tao would allow himself to be taken from his lands in such a barbaric manner.

 

“We shall set out immediately.” Tao’s rider nodded to the two other knights flanking their side. The knights circled their horses around and prepared to departure.

 

“Farewell Prince Tao. We will be seeing each other again. Although I do fear you will be King Chanyeol’s bed slave by then.” Chen smiled cruelly and Tao’s stomach dropped. He needed to escape.

 

“Open the gates!”

 

And just like that, they were off. As they rode out into the night, Tao watched the image of his burning castle fade away into the darkness. There was no home to go back to now.

 

* * *

 

 

Tao had ridden horses many times, he was quite the skilled hunter on horseback, but never before had he been carelessly thrown across a horse. With each lurch of the horse’s trot, Tao’s stomach ached in pain from the rough abuse he was receiving. The blood had long since rushed to Tao’s head and he could not feel his feet properly where they dangled on the other side of the horse. His rider kept a firm hand pressed down onto Tao’s back to ensure the prince would not slide off during their journey.

 

The sun was beginning to rise but Tao did not recognize the passing scenery. The knights were purposely avoiding the main road, favoring back roads that weaved through farming villages instead. Tao was cold, tired, and hungry. With a shuddering breath, he hung his head in defeat and watched as the horse’s hooves pound the dirt road beneath them.

 

“Hey.” Tao’s rider shook the prince and Tao let himself be shaken. Tao remained still, eyes open and glazed, giving the appearance he was dead.

 

“Hey.” The knight tried again, shaking Tao harder. “Hey, you. This isn’t funny. Wake up.”

 

“Fuck is he dead?” One of the other knights asked and Tao’s rider hesitated.

 

“I’m not sure.” The knight jabbed Tao again but Tao remained comatose. “He’s not moving.”

 

“Pull over.” The other knight advised and the three came to a halt.

 

“He’s breathing.” One knight noted, as he took Tao down from the horse. “What do you think is wrong with him?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Yours To Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of this fic is actually complete and was posted on LiveJournal way back. Apparently I never got around to posting it on here.

Title: Yours To Keep

Pairing: Tao/Kris

Rating: NC-17

Genre: AU, Romance

Warnings: Adult Content, Clichés everywhere

Chapters: 1/2

Summary: Painfully single Kris visits a strip club where he lays eyes on a stripper named Tao.

 

 

Strip clubs are not what people think they are, Kris reflected as the blond casually took another sip of his beer.

 

The spotlight briefly flashed in Kris’s eyes as it did a sweep of the seedy club before landing on the brunette grinding on the stripper pole on the stage closest to Kris. The club was near capacity tonight, something that only made Kris feel even shitter about himself. The signature pink lighting gave the room a dim warm glow around the various men seated around the stage or in booths. Kris was currently in a booth slightly left of the center stage. This was Kris’s preferred spot when attending venues under the mask of night as did more often than he’d like to admit. Sitting slightly left of the stage always allowed Kris a perfect line of sight of the stripper while also affording him the luxury of being able to look away if he didn’t care for her. The brunette currently working the pole was not someone who caught Kris’s attention and sighed, taking another swig of his beer.

 

It was sad to think but this was an average Thursday night for Kris Wu. At age twenty-seven, Kris’s parents had expected him to be happily settled by now. Kris was from the Texas Hill Country where the towns were small, the accents were heavy, and most people of Kris’s classmates had married their high school sweethearts while still in high school. Kris had got out as soon as possible; first heading to school in Austin before getting work in Dallas. Kris had been in the city now for a few years and the dating front wasn’t exactly working in Kris’s favor.

 

Upon first arriving, women had flocked to Kris. His tall stature, dashing smile, humble southern boy attitude, and head of tussled blond hair instantly drew them in. Kris had been embarrassed at first, not used to receiving so much attention. After all, everyone in Kris’s town had pretty much shunned him when they found out. But alas the women of the big city were as vicious as lionesses in their dating and partying. Everything had been money, money, and more money. Kris had dated an endless parade of spacey blondes harking from places like Los Angeles, New York, or from all corners of Texas. They’d all been the same. Brainless, manipulative, and quick to drop Kris when they became bored or dissatisfied at Kris’s hesitance to drop large sums of dough on them.

 

But Kris had never truly been into those relationships. They were all charade for him to post on Facebook or to make his parents happy. If anything, it only made Kris hurt even more.

 

So tonight, like so many other nights before, Kris found himself at a strip club in the seedy part of town. It was not glamorous or filled with many attractive big-breasted women as pop culture likes one to believe. No, instead the women working the stage were nothing particular to look at. Some where painfully thin to point it was off-putting, others were a little larger than most gentlemen preferred, some had tattoos, and some looked like they been working at this hole in the wall for as long as it had been in business.

 

Kris checked his watch idly, not at all caring that he was still in his business suit, as the men around the stage grappled to stuff dollar bills into the brunette’s thong or bra. It was nearly eleven now, Thursday nights meant Boy’s Night. It was the only reason Kris even came to this dodgy neighborhood. ICON was the only strip club that featured both male and female strippers in the same venue. It gave Kris the excuse if he ever ran into anyone to claim he only went for the women but that wouldn’t necessary cover why Kris only went on Thursdays.

 

The lighting changed when the clock struck eleven and soon a number of patrons were in motion, grumbling and standing on stiff knees as they took their leave for the night. Boy’s Night Thursdays were a new thing at ICON and Kris knew not all were so accepting of the other sexual persuasion customers who rolled in around eleven. Kris remained where he was seated, busying himself on his phone a few men eyed him when they passed his booth.

 

“Hey bud.” One of them spoke to Kris and the blond looked up surprised at the interaction. “You might want to clear out of here soon.”

 

“And why is that?” Kris pocketed his phone and sent the man a glare. The man in question however didn’t catch Kris’s dark look.

 

“Place fills up with fags at eleven. I don’t know why they’re doing this fag shit on Thursdays lately. It ruins the joint if you ask me.” The man was looking in the direction of the stage where the female strippers were retiring for the evening. Club music pounded overhead in intermission as the venue staff quickly readied for the change in shift.

 

“Hmm.” Kris hummed, busying himself on his phone again to make it look as if he were texting. “Whatever man. If you don’t like it then don’t come here.”

 

“What was that?” The man’s attention left the stage and was directed at Kris again.

 

“If you don’t like it,” Kris sighed, standing up out of the booth to his full height. Kris was significantly taller than this man and he narrowed his eyes, making sure to annunciate each following word, “Why don’t you get the fuck out?”

 

The man visibly swallowed, neck craned back to fully look Kris over as he tried to assess if it were worth it or not. Kris remained glaring at the man, puffing up his chest and throwing his shoulders back to appear as large as possible. Finally, after a moment’s hesitation, the man decided the fight wasn’t worth it.

 

“Fucking shit packer.” The man muttered, stepping back and returning to the safety of his group.

 

The homophobic slur didn’t go unheard by Kris and the blond inhaled sharply, right hand clenching into a fist. He stepped forwards, left hand reaching out with the intent to grab the man’s shoulder and spin him around so that Kris could punch the man right across the face. But before Kris’s hand could even reach the man, another hand grabbed Kris’s wrist and forced his hand down.

 

Stunned, the blond looked to see the newcomer who had interrupted him. A man, no, a teenage boy stood there adorned with black eye makeup to match his onyx hair. The teen had a surprisingly tight grip on Kris’s arm as the two made eye contact. Dark brown eyes accented by eyeliner watched Kris, communicating something that had Kris’s arm going slack. The boy smiled then, sinuously lips turning up at the corners.

 

“Let’s not start a fight in here, okay? If you gentlemen have a problem, you can take it outside but not in here.” The boy was directly his words at Kris and the man frowned.

 

“They were knocking your type, you know.” Kris looked to the entrance doors to see the group of men taking their leave. It was too late now.

 

“My type?” The boy tilted his head. Kris actually took a moment to look at the boy then, face immediately flushing when he realized the dark haired teen was only in a pair of black leather shorts that were tight enough to leave a formative bulge at the short’s front.

 

“Yeah. Look I’m not going to be anymore trouble tonight.” Kris put his hands up in peace.

 

“You’re not leaving?” The boy looked confused.

 

“I…” Kris faltered. He hated confrontation, especially when it came to matters about his sexuality. It felt weird to talk about aloud as Kris had never had a real chance to confide in anyone. Kris knew he was different. He stared at other men when they walked past him on the street for too long. It had been hard at first growing up in a heavily devout Christian town where town policy preached homosexuals were meant to burn in hell for eternal damnation. Kris had been too scared to tell anyone but nevertheless some classmates had picked up on it anyways.

 

“I’m not judging!” The boy interjected quickly. He awkwardly rubbed his arm and looked Kris dressed in his work suit over. “I was just surprised. You’re different from our normal customers.”

 

“I’m here every Thursday and I haven’t seen you here before.” Kris blinked. This was boy was incredibly attractive, Kris felt a little hot from just talking to him. Surely he would have remembered someone like this.

 

“Oh. Tonight is my first night here actually but I used to work at Crimson Lounge in Oak Lawn.” The boy explained. Oak Lawn was the notorious gay section of the city with plenty of nightclubs but overall was an area Kris tended to avoid. Oak Lawn was a little too… loud for Kris’s tastes. Kris didn’t like to think of himself as closeted but also did not see a need to openly advertise that he was of the other persuasion.

 

“Why did you come here then? You must have been making better money there than here at ICON.”

 

“I didn’t like how Crimson Lounge was run.” The boy shrugged simply. “Anyways I have to go get ready soon. I’m the second one out so stick around.”

 

The boy sent Kris a wink and Kris’s stomach tingled pleasantly.

 

“Hey what’s your name?” Kris called just as the boy was headed backstage. The boy stopped and gave Kris a shy smile.

 

“I’m Tao.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

By quarter past eleven, the number of patrons for Boy’s Night Thursdays were still dismal but not much of that mattered to Kris.

 

Kris was intently sitting in his usual booth, legs spread with his elbows resting on his knees, as he anxiously waited for Tao’s act to start. Icon didn’t have enough male strippers to fill all three stages so all attention was on the central stage with the shiny metal pole at the end of the catwalk.

 

The current stripper working the pole was one Kris was fairly familiar with. His name was Sehun, he was a runaway, barely eighteen years old, and he gave crappy lap dances as Kris had learned from experience. Still the boy worked the pole, auburn hair catching under the purple and pinks lights of the club. Sehun was dressed in a outfit similar to the one Kris had seen Tao in earlier save for Sehun’s being white. The boy worked his hips, pole firmly planted between each perky cheek, as Sehun rubbed his rear against the metal structure temptingly. The boy’s eyes were half-lidded as he let the audience drink in every taunting inch of his milky white skin.

 

Kris smirked as he watched some newer customers drool over the barely legal boy. Despite the act he was putting on, Sehun was still too young to partake in the side business that some of the strippers engaged in. The money made in tips was decent but under the table services paid far better.

 

The lights flashed overhead as the music changed tempo. Soon another figure was emerging from backstage and Kris’s blood pumped a little faster.

 

Strutting down the catwalk like a model was Tao, clad in black patent leather shorts, in all his nearly naked glory. The boy’s tan skin wore a thin sheen of sweat, glistening and only further emphasizing his impressively cut body. But what really got Kris’s palms sweaty was the long black braided whip Tao was carrying at his side.

 

Tao approached Sehun, who for the moment had ceased his grinding on the pole, and eyed Tao while wetting his lips. Tao grinned, dark eyes speaking of mischief, as he suddenly cracked the whip off to Sehun’s left. The whip did not actually hit the other male but Sehun made a point of turning his head to the side, grinding back against the pole and moaning in pleasure. Tao repeated the action, cracking the whip to Sehun’s right now, and Sehun tossed his head to the side with a moan once again. This BDSM charade went on for a few moments, Tao holding both ends of the whip above his head, as he grinded his crotch against Sehun’s.

 

Soon the whip was forgotten all together and the pair wrapped their arms around each other’s necks, staring out at the crowd with ‘fuck me’ eyes, as they gyrated against one another. The sight was sinuous and the small crowd cheered, dollars fluttering down onto the stage as the two boys remained out of reach. While Sehun was all milky innocence in his white shorts, Tao’s dark ensemble spoke of debauchery. Kris found his eyes trained on Tao the whole time, pants growing tighter, as his breathing picked up.

 

The lights flashed overhead again and the music changed once more as well. Sehun managed to detangle himself from Tao, stealthily grabbing the prop whip off the stage as he took his exit, while Tao assumed center stage. Out of the corner of Kris’s eye, he spotted Sehun making his way into the audience for private dances. The new customers from earlier were clamoring for Sehun’s attention and in the brief moment Kris took his eyes off Tao, he heard a man near him holler in approval.

 

Kris looked back to the stage, stunned to see Tao fully off the ground, supporting his weight by entwining his legs around the pole, as the boy hung upside down. Ever so slowly, Tao spun around on the pole, both hands fluttering down his body, as his legs did the all the work. In this position Kris was able to see the pure strength in Tao’s legs as they locked tight around the pole and how the material of his shorts strained across his rear. Around and around Tao spun before freeing one leg behind him, arching back as one leg came to rest on the floor and the other remained hooked on the pole. Tao’s groin was totally exposed to the audience now and Kris clenched and unclenched in his hand at his side.

 

Finally Tao dropped his other leg and came to kneel facing the pole, his backside to the audience. The boy splayed his knees apart and sunk lower to the ground, both hands secured on the pole, as he began humping the pole. His legs flexed, the swell of his rear squeezing out from the bottom of his shorts, as he worked his hips forwards. Tao threw a sultry look over his shoulder, eyes finding Kris in the audience who returned the look with equal lust.

 

Tao then rose up to his feet again, spinning to face the audience as he mimicked Sehun’s move and began rubbing his rear against the pole. With a dark smirk, Tao crooked a finger in the audience’s direction and Kris swore he was going to lose it in that second. Raising one hand behind him, Tao grabbed hold of the pole, threw his legs open to bare his groin to the world, and began to slowly sink down the pole. The entire time, Tao closed his eyes and appeared to be breathing heavily. It only served to turn his audience on more.

 

As Tao’s routine went on, all the noise in the club seemed to dull as Kris’s entire world narrowed down to Tao. The blond was not only mesmerized by the boy’s body but also his face. There was coldness in Tao’s eyes that seemed to mockingly stare out at his spectators and look down the bridge of his nose at them despite his profession. Tao was like a distant star, blindly beautiful, but distant and forever out of one’s reach. Kris figured he could stare at this face forever as his gaze trailed from the boy’s feline eyes to the sweet cupid’s bow of his upper lip.

 

While desire pooled in his loins, puppy love fluttered in his heart. Kris had never felt so strongly about someone so quickly before and he smoothed his pants in embarrassment.

 

On the stage, Tao was just finishing up his routine and Kris reached for his wallet in courtesy. All around him, men were vying for Tao’s attention and Kris felt a little crestfallen then. The blond pocket his wallet again and slumped back into the booth, shaking his head at his over-eagerness.

 

What he did not notice was how Tao’s eyes watched him in curiosity the whole time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kris didn’t know why he did it but stayed at ICON until closing around two in the morning.

 

The rest of the evening had been spent at the bar, half-acknowledging the other strippers on the stage while Kris drunkenly conversed with the bartender. Twice Sehun had come over to Kris, pressuring the man to buy a dance but Kris had shooed him away, too focused on watching Tao as he attended to other customers. The dark haired boy had been all flashy smiles to these other men and watching them paw at Tao made Kris’s blood boil.

 

But now even the bar was closing and Kris grumbled, standing on stiff knees and trying to make his vision focus. The pleasant warm blanket of dulled sense hung over Kris from his innumerable drinks and the blond huffed, frustrated that walking seemed much more difficult than it should be.

 

“Hey.” The bartender called to Kris but the blond paid no attention as he sloppily made his way towards the door, “Hey bud, want me to call you a cab? You’re in no shape to drive.”

 

“I’m fine.” Kris slurred, waving the bartender off. “This is no big thing.”

 

“Buddy, let me call you a cab.” The bartender threw down his dishrag and rounded the bar. “You’re not driving anywhere tonight.”

 

“I told you,” Kris raised his voice in annoyance when the bartender came closer, “I’m fine!”

 

“Hey, hey, hey now.” A familiar voice approached them from the left as a gentle hand grabbed hold of Kris’s arm. “What’s going on here?”

 

“He’s bombed. He can’t drive like that. I was going to call him a cab but he’s being difficult.” The bartender explained but Kris was hanging his head, looking at the floor as he processed the words delayed.

 

“I’ll make sure he gets home.” The hang tugged on Kris’s arm in a means of leading him towards the exit. “You wrap up here, okay?”

 

“Alright. But be careful with him. He looks like he’s about to drop any moment.” The bartender warned and the person besides Kris laughed lightly.

 

“What? What’s funny?” Kris asked, frowning as he tried to make the words out clearly.

 

“I’m taking you home.” The face that belonged to the voice came into focus and Kris blinked. The young man from before, Tao, stared up at Kris with a sympathetic smile. Gone was the man’s dark eye shadow, except for a few smudges, as his face was fresh and clean. The young man had changed clothing as well and now simply wore a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie. Kris eyed the other over, even in his drunken state, noting how stunning Tao looked even without makeup.

 

“I know you. You’re Tao.” Kris reached out a hand and brushed the other’s cheek. The young man’s face reddened immediately but Kris had already turned his attention towards the parking lot as they made their exit from ICON.

 

The nighttime air of Dallas was cool and crisp. While the days of December were normally warm and pleasant, the nights were becoming increasingly cooler. It was a surprising fact to most visitors as they expected Texas to be a perpetual dust bowl of a scorching sun and dry heat. But it was nearly New Years now and the evenings were dropping well below freezing.

 

The cold was sobering to Kris and he shivered from it, not nearly properly dressed in his work suit and slacks. Tao, on the other hand, had magically produced a hat and gloves that he was tugging on to stay warm.

 

“Fuck. It’s cold outside.” Kris’s body gave an involuntary shudder and Tao pressed himself close, wrapping his arms around Kris’s left arm.

 

“Let’s hurry up then. Where’s your car?” Tao began feeling the pockets of Kris’s suit.

 

“Where’s your car?” Kris mimicked Tao but the dark haired man simply smiled sweetly. Even through his thick gloves, he felt the outline of Kris’s car keys in the man’s pants.

 

“I don’t have a car. I normally just take the transit but I’m not risking it at this time of night with the likes of you.” Tao fished for the keys and Kris grunted, half-lidded eyes glancing at Tao as a sly grin came across the blonde’s mouth.

 

“Are you feeling for my junk?” Kris grasped Tao’s wrist and rubbed the man’s hand against his inner thigh.

 

“Unfortunately for you, not tonight.” Tao’s fingers grazed Kris’s manhood through his slacks and the blond groaned softly. His hold on Tao’s hand loosened and Tao pulled free.

 

“Ha!” Tao laughed victorious, jingling the keys. “Alright! Let’s get you home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we?” Kris’s speech was becoming clearer but the blond was still heavily intoxicated. The tall man was leaning all of his weight against Tao, practically dragging his feet, as the shorter of the two navigated them through the halls of Kris’s posh apartment building.

 

“Which apartment is yours again?” Tao said, sounding exasperated as he struggled to keep Kris upright.

 

“Tao,” Kris rolled his neck so that his head lolled to the side, “Where are we?”

 

“You said this was where you lived.” Tao huffed; side glancing at the man hanging off of him.

 

“I do live here. You don’t live here. Why are you here?” Kris asked but Tao did not answer him, continuing down the hallway as he read the numbers on the apartment doors.

 

“You said 365 when we first got here. Are you sure it’s that?”

 

“I live in apartment 365 and you live at ICON.” Kris giggled, actually giggled, and Tao found himself snickering despite the heavy load he was hauling.

 

As the numbers on the doors increased, Tao finally managed to locate Kris’s apartment. Luckily the man kept his apartment key with his car keys so Tao had no difficultly getting them inside. It was when Tao switched on the lights that he had a moment’s pause.

 

Kris’s apartment was nice. Given the man’s car should have been the first clue, the man was driving a slick Audi A5, and he lived in the nicest part of the inner city. It was Kris’s apartment that really struck home how much money this man had however as Tao took in the shiny kitchen visible from the front foyer and the all white modern furniture of the apartment. In the living room, a flat screen television hung over a fireplace, as a white fur rug adorned the floor.

 

“Holy crap.” Tao whispered to himself as Kris detangled from the younger and lumbered deeper into the apartment.

 

“I’m home!” Kris shouted and Tao instantly panicked. He hadn’t expected the man to have a roommate, or worse, a lover. However after a few moments of silence, it dawned on Tao that Kris was more so talking to himself rather than anyone in particular.

 

“I’m home.” Kris waltzed back into the foyer and grinned at Tao. “So you came here to fuck?”

 

“I came here to make sure you made it back in one piece.” Tao fidgeted.

 

On their drive over from ICON to Kris’s apartment, Tao had wondered why he was going to such great lengths to help out a total stranger. Tao had barely known the man for a day and yet here he was volunteering to take care of the blond. Kris had fallen asleep briefly during the drive and Tao had kept glancing over at the man’s sleeping form. Kris was very handsome and judging from his face, he looked like a kind man if that made any sense. Tao knew not to judge a book by its cover but Kris simply looked nice. Tao found it hard to imagine that the man was any different than his first impression of him. Tao had noted earlier when he was breaking up Kris’s fight with those other men at ICON how hurt Kris had appeared but how fired up he was in protecting his sexuality. Kris was an interesting man. He’d watched Tao dance all night, he wanted Tao that much was evident, and yet he had not tried to buy a single dance all night. In fact, Kris had not bought a dance from anyone from what Tao had seen.

 

“I’m sobering up.” Kris reached out a hand and steadied himself against the wall. “I want to sleep.”

 

“Okay there.” Tao quickly rushed to Kris’s side and supported him. “Let’s get you in bed.”

 

“You’re going to take me to bed?” The slur seemed to drop from Kris’s voice as he looked to Tao expectantly.

 

“Well…” Tao stammered, face burning. “I’m walking you to your bed.”

 

The clarity seemed to go from Kris’s eyes again as he lethargically nodded and allowed Tao to slowly shuffle them towards the bedroom. Kris pressed himself closer to Tao and began sucking on his neck, tongue flicking out between parted lips to drag against Tao’s quivering tense throat. Tao couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips but instantly regretted it as soon as it left.

 

Internally, Tao was screaming at himself. He’d been working in the escort industry for over five years now, Kris’s pathetic drunken come-ons should have had no affect on Tao, and yet Tao found himself blushing like a virgin. This man was attractive, Tao wasn’t denying that, but was he so starved of sleeping with men who he actually found attractive that Tao would be willing to take advantage of this guy?

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tao studied his companion. Kris was exactly Tao’s type with long legs, a muscular build, and thick long fingers with neatly trimmed nails. Tao shuddered at the thought. What was a guy like Kris even doing at ICON? He could go out to any bar or club and get laid.

 

When they entered the bedroom, Tao discovered that Kris’s room was incredibly boring. The man had next to no furniture save for the large king-sized bed that dominated the room. Kris recognized home, his drunken body pulling him towards the bed like a magnet, as he separated from Tao and collapsed forwards.

 

“Ahh.” Kris moaned, face first into the bedding. The blond then lay there motionless as Tao lingered the doorway.

 

“Are you good now? I’m going to head out.” Tao called, rubbing at his arm. There came a muffled response from where Kris was like a gelatinous blob on the bed. “Sorry?”

 

“Don’t go.” Kris rolled over onto his back, arms splaying out at his sides. “Don’t leave. The party just started. I’m going to make drinks.”

 

As Kris spoke he tried sitting up, blurry eyes and poor motor skills rendering him unstable as he fell back to the bed. With a look of bewilderment, the blond fell backwards on the bed again, breathing out heavy bursts of air between his lips.

 

“Alright you’re not even going to be able to get into your pajamas if I don’t help.” Tao sighed, ditching his sneakers at the door.

 

“Come here.” Tao stood between Kris’s parted legs at the bed’s edge and began tugging off the man’s blazer.

 

“Now it’s a party.” Kris slurred, grinning up at Tao.

 

“Yes probably the most wild one I’ve been to yet.” Tao began undoing the man’s button down when Kris boldly reached a hand around to squeeze Tao’s rear.

 

“Damn.” Kris gave his handful another squeeze. “That’s some ass.”

 

Tao didn’t even react, rolling his eyes, and continuing carefully undoing each button. The two were within inches of each other. Tao was able to feel Kris’s hot bursts of breath on his skin and the warmth the man’s body was radiating around him as he stood between the blonde’s legs.

 

“You’re really hot, you know?” Kris continued fondling Tao, hand now sliding between Tao’s legs. A shiver traveled through Tao’s body as he set about neatly folding Kris’s shirt, trying his best to ignore the man’s hand.

 

Kris’s fingers teasingly traced his inner thigh, moving from rear to front to graze Tao’s balls. Tao’s eyes slipped shut, thighs pressing together to trap Kris’s hand there, as his hips slowly rocked forwards against the friction Kris provided.

 

“There we go.” Kris’s dark eyes appreciatively scanned Tao’s form, other hand lightly grabbing hold of Tao’s forearm and pulling the stripper into his lap.

  

“Fuck.” Tao shook his head, arms instinctively coming to wrap around the blonde’s neck as his legs straddled either side of the man. Tao dug his knees into the bedding, trying to leverage himself out from Kris’s lap, when the man stopped him. Kris held tight to Tao’s hips, dragging Tao down into his lap, and grinding the man against the clothed heat that strained against Kris’s slacks.

 

“Oh.” Tao whimpered, quickly becoming more aroused by the second. Tao looked for a method of escape but soon forgot that idea all together when Kris thrust up against his rear. Tao’s insides tingled pleasantly and the dark haired man gasped in surprise.

 

There was no denying it. Kris was exactly Tao’s type. Tao could have kicked himself at his stupidity but everything in his body was calling out to this man. Kris’s dark smoldering eyes were trained on Tao’s troubled face with an intensity that made Tao shiver. His large warm hands were cupping Tao’s hipbones, strong fingers digging into Tao’s soft flesh.

 

“You’re drunk.” Tao tried arguing although the idea of fooling around with the much larger man was becoming increasingly tempting by the minute.

 

“I want you.” Kris brought one hand and repeatedly traced Tao’s spine. Down and up, down and up, his fingers lazily dragged until Tao’s skin was gooseflesh.

 

“God why do you have to be so hot?” Tao whined quietly, furiously running his hands through Kris’s hair as he stared at the man’s features.

 

“Come on.” Kris thrust upwards again, one hand urging Tao’s hips down to meet him.

 

“I don’t know. You’re pretty drunk.”

 

“Come on. Come on, baby.” Kris tugged at the hem of Tao’s hoodie, pulling the article of clothing off to reveal Tao wore no shirt beneath it.

 

The man’s body was tanned and toned. His dusky nipples were erect and Tao shivered again in a mixture of arousal and from the cold.

 

“Sure you won’t regret this tomorrow?” Tao asked when Kris leaned up and pressed a hot kiss to Tao’s mouth.

 

Tao closed his eyes, letting their tongues intermingle, exhaling through his nose, as he pressed his body closer. Kris suckled on Tao’s lower lip and the man moaned, cock only growing harder. Then the blond was taking Tao’s lip between his teeth, lightly biting it as he pulled backwards—taking Tao’s lip with him—before letting go. Tao panted, eyes black.

 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck that sweet little ass of yours since you walked on the stage.” Kris’s voice was deep and rough like gravel.

 

It was enough of an answer for Tao.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh fuck!” Tao practically screamed, hips slamming backwards as Kris’s cock drilled into him.

 

The two were in doggy style, Tao balancing on his hands and knees, as Kris kneeled behind him. The man was relentless, never pulling very far back, but width enough to stretch Tao wide when he pulsed his hips forwards again.

 

“Fuck.” Tao whimpered, dropping his head into the bedding, Kris easily adjusting behind him to the new angle as he continued his savage assault.

 

Tao’s body jolted with the force of Kris’s thrusts, breathing irregular as the blond nearly knocked the wind out of him, thighs quivering and burning in an effort to not give out and collapse. Kris’s fingers dug into Tao’s hips, anchoring him to the other, as Tao’s neglected cock bounced between his legs.

 

“K-Kris!” Tao moaned, gritting his teeth as he pressed his forehead deeper into the sheets.

 

It felt so good. It felt so damn good. Tao felt as if he were on the brink of delirium, mind unable to distinguish if he preferred the thick slide of Kris opening him up or the tantalizing slap of Kris’s balls against his upturned ass as the blond took him like a bitch in heat. Tao shifted, arching his back, trying to draw Kris in deeper.

 

The man was more than happy to oblige, seizing Tao by the shoulder and maneuvering him around onto his back before plunging into him again.

 

Tao howled, arms clinging tight around Kris’s neck, legs locking around the other’s back, as Kris huddled closer. The man had wrapped his arms beneath Tao’s back, hands curling around to securely hold Tao by his shoulders, as his cock drove in deeper. The new angle had Kris hitting Tao’s spot perfectly and the younger was nearing a state of delirium.

 

“Ahh.” Kris puffed, next to Tao’s ear. “You’re so tight.”

 

“Nuh.” Tao was beyond speech, frantically working his hips so that his leaking cock rubbed against Kris’s stomach. Again and again Kris thrust between Tao’s spread legs, hips pistioning at rapid fire pace, skin slapping, as Kris breathed harshly in Tao’s ear. The pure dominance and aggression of their lovemaking made Tao’s toes curl and relished the feeling of being thoroughly claimed by this gorgeous man.

 

The force of Kris’s thrusts were steadily working Tao up the bed until the dark haired man bumped his head against the headboard, the entire bed shaking with their pace.

 

Tao looked helplessly at Kris and the blond growled, hands coming down to grab meaty handfuls of Tao’s thighs as he dragged Tao back towards him simultaneously further impaling him.

 

Tao moaned weakly, simply laying there and taking it, as Kris held onto his thighs for leverage and continued his assault. Each deep thrust had Tao’s vision going white as his cock dripped messily out across his stomach, body singing in so much bliss that the thought of touching himself did not even cross Tao’s mind. He would come by this man’s cock, Tao decided as he watched Kris move above him.

 

“Ah!” Tao scrunched his eyes closed in pleasure as Kris hit that spot within him again. “I’m close!”

 

Kris either did not seem to have heard Tao or simply did not care as he chased his own orgasm as his thrusts picked up pace. Tao arched upwards, trying to find friction against the blonde’s stomach. In the midst of their heated writhing frenzy, Kris reached a large hand up and cupped Tao’s chest. The blond gave the firm pectoral a light squeeze and began kneading at Tao’s nipple. Tao moaned at the stimulation, his own hand snaking down his front to grasp at his leaking cock. Tao jerked himself in fury, eyes permanently closed as he felt the satisfying burn of Kris between his legs in contrast.

 

At last the sensations proved too much. Tao arched upwards, body frozen, toes curling, expression pained as he came undone. His release shot between the pair, coating Tao’s hand as he milked his pleasure.

 

Kris groaned as he felt Tao tighten around him and within a few thrusts, he found his release as well. He held Tao’s hips close, unleashing thick ribbons of release within Tao’s body.

 

The two breathed unevenly for a few moments, each coming down from their respective highs, before Kris was pulling out and rolling off of Tao. The blond collapsed at Tao’s side, eyes fluttering only briefly before he drifted to sleep.

 

Although slightly disgusted at the state he was in, Tao too was soon overwhelmed by the urge to sleep. Yawning, the dark haired man rolled onto his stomach and resolved to get up in a few hours to make his escape.

 

Soft snores soon filled the room as both men fell asleep, unconsciously snuggling together for warmth in their nude state.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kris awoke the following morning, he had a hangover from hell. The blond sat up in bed, rubbing at his face, and groaning lowly at the headrush. The blinds were only partially pulled on his windows and he glared through groggy eyes at the intrusive light.

 

“Fuck.” Kris muttered, intending on getting out of bed when he felt something or rather someone stir besides him. A figure lay hidden beneath the duvet, mewling in sleep.

 

Kris peered curiously at the form, unable to see her face. Kris must have brought someone home last night. That was the only explanation. But what day was it? Kris thought hard and when the realization hit him, he froze in fright. Today was Friday.

 

“I have work!” Kris scrambled from the bed. Whoever this girl was, she needed to get up. Now was the not the time for soft whispers and morning cuddles.

 

“Hey,” Kris said, pulling the duvet from the form. “You need to—wait what?”

 

“Mmm.” A dark haired youth lazily opened his eyes and glanced at Kris. The boy blinked once, then twice, before his eyes became large like saucers at the sight of Kris.

 

“Oh god.” The young man shot up and looked around in bewilderment.

 

“W-who… who are you?” Kris gaped, face burning at the stranger’s naked form. Kris could not tear his eyes away from the man’s nakedness and only turned a shade darker when he saw the dried cum on the man’s form.

 

“You don’t even remember my name?” The man frowned as Kris just kept opening and closing mouth in the struggle to find words.

 

“No?” Kris’s voice sounded strangely high-pitched to his own ears.

 

The dark haired man scowled, running a hand through his gorgeous thick hair. The man cocked one hip out, hand resting on that jutting hipbone in a rather sassy manner, as the beautiful man stared Kris down in all his naked glory.

 

“I’m the guy you fucked last night.”

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter Two**

 

“You don’t even remember my name?” The stranger looked both insulted and annoyed as he shifted his weight to one leg and glared Kris down.

 

Kris’s mind was racing, heart beating loudly in his chest, as the realization of his actions hit him. His guess of taking home someone had not been far off but this was not the result Kris had been expecting. He remembered going to ICON the night previously, drinking more than usual at the bar, and setting eyes on the gorgeous dark haired exotic dancer standing naked in his room now. What Kris was having some trouble remembering was how they managed to get back to his place, let alone wind up in a situation like this.

 

He’d finally done it. He’d finally caved to his dark inner desires and…slept with another man. Kris’s knees felt weak at the idea and he tried to think of a way out.

 

“No?” Kris feigned innocence but the words sounded like lies even to his ears.

 

This was clearly not the answer that the dark haired man was looking for as his feline eyes narrowed and his face hardened.

 

“I’m the guy you fucked last night.” Hearing the words aloud made Kris wince, an action that did not go unnoticed by the man.

 

“Look… what’s your name?” Kris ran his hands over his face and basically gave up on the idea of getting to work on time at this point. “I’m really sorry but I was pretty trashed last night. I’m not sure exactly how we ended up going home together but this is my place and-”

 

“I didn’t take advantage of you if that’s what you’re getting at. Given that you were a little drunk but you came onto me first, buddy. Even before you started drinking, you were eye-fucking me on the stage all night. And it’s Tao by the way.” The dancer moved to grab his boxers from where they’d been left on the floor in their frenzied tumble the night before. He angrily tugged them on and began searching for the rest of his belongings.

 

“I came onto you?” Kris laughed in bewilderment. “I wouldn’t have done that.”

 

Tao shot the blond a look as he wiggled back into his jeans, narrow hips temptingly catching Kris’s eye as he saw all that smooth milky skin disappear beneath denim. The dark haired man scoffed as Kris ogled him.

 

“Doesn’t sound like something you’d do, huh? Well I do recall you practically begging for me to fuck you and saying how you had been fantasizing about fucking that ‘sweet little ass’ of mine all night.” Tao threw back smirking and Kris colored bright as a tomato.

 

“I wouldn’t say something like that.” Kris asserted. “That’s not… something that I would do.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re making it into such a big deal. We just had a little sex. No biggie.” Tao rolled his eyes and laughed. The man’s face lighted up then, chocolate eyes catching in the morning sun, as his eyes creased at the corners in his amusement. Plump pink lips pulled apart to reveal a set of pearly white teeth as Tao titled his head to the side cutely. Kris felt his heart throb just for a moment but just as quickly Tao was spinning round and heading for the door.

 

“I’m not…” Kris stammered for words, mindlessly following Tao through the apartment to the front door.

 

“You’re not what?” Tao raised an eyebrow. Kris looked down at his feet and tried to sort the words out in his head.

 

“I’m not gay!” Kris sputtered out.

 

“Oh honey,” Tao smiled sympathetically.

 


End file.
